Poly(oxyalkylene) polymeric colorants have been utilized to permanently color myriad substrates, including thermoplastic resins, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,729, to Cross et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,407, to Kluger et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,254, to Kluger et al.; polyurethane foams, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,846, to Rekers et al.; aqueous and non-aqueous liquids, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,371, to Harris; and have been used as fugitive tints for textiles and threads, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,510, to Brendle. Such colorants provide effective and stable colorations to such surfaces, are easily handled, and exhibit low degrees of staining due to their high solubility in water.
It has proven very difficult, however, to incorporate such beneficially performing colorants into wax compositions, particularly within candles, crayons, and other similar large-scale wax articles. Such colorants alone do not thoroughly disperse within waxes and therefore produce displeasing, non-homogeneous color effects. Nowhere within the prior art is there a teaching or fair suggestion as to how such problems can be remedied. As a result, there still exists a need for providing the benefits of polyoxyalkylenated polymeric colorants within wax compositions.